


Old Affections Created Anew

by Glow_Cloud



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Homosexuality, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Neck Kissing, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glow_Cloud/pseuds/Glow_Cloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schneizel has secret feelings for Kanon. What will become of these feelings? And how will Schneizel voice them to Kanon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Affections Created Anew

 

Author's note: A little Schneizel/Kanon fluff based off an rp. POV means Point of View if you didn't already know that. Enjoy!

-Schneizel POV-

I sat at my desk, reviewing the proposed schedule for Nunnally's coronation. I sighed, the paperwork would never end, it seemed. I looked up and motioned for my ever loyal aid to come over. "Kanon..."

"Yes, sir" Kanon replied after walking over.

"Kanon, I would like a glass of water, please."

Kanon nodded "Of course, sir" and then left to get my drink. He was always so obedient, and well mannered, but I suppose all aids act that way around their superiors. I had grown quite fond of Kanon over the years that he head been in service to me. Although I know that Kanon would not return my affections, I wanted him to be mine, in more ways than just being my aid. I thought of those soft-looking lips, that graceful feminine figure, and that beautiful brown hair. I dreamt of my lips on those lips, my arms holding that body against mine, and my fingers running through that hair. I wanted it all to be mine. I wanted Kanon as my own.

My thoughts were interrupted as Kanon returned, setting the glass of water down on my desk. I smiled slightly and looked up, "Thank you..."

Kanon nodded and responded, "Of course, sir" I sighed internally again, Kanon was always so proper around me. It was kinda adorable, in a way. I glanced up at Kanon, slightly smirking, then went back to my work. I could see Kanon's slightly confused expression out of the corner of my eye, he was so amusing sometimes.

I quickly finished my current piece of work and slipped it into an envelope, closing and sealing it. I then stood up, "Kanon, please take this to Lady Margaret."

Kanon nodded, "Yes, sir". I then handed him the sealed envelope, and he left to complete this task for me. When I first realized my true feelings for Kanon, I tried so hard to deny it. But now, he's almost all I think about. I sighed, and ran my fingers through my hair. What was it that made me so attracted to him? Was it his absolute loyalty, his feminine body, his natural grace? I sighed again. It was all these things. My thoughts wandered, but eventually came back to Kanon. I decided that when Kanon came back, I would make a move on him.

It was just then that Kanon rentered the room. "Lady Margert said that she will contact you with the-" His sppech was interrupted by me coming up behind him and putting an arm around his waist. I could sense how suprised Kanon wasn and this made me smirk internally.

I leaned down a bit and whispered in his ear "Kanon..."

"Yes, sir" came the response from my ever loyal aid.

I  continued to whisper into his ear "You’ve been so helpful… "

He blushed slightly and nodded "Of course, sir."

I smirked slightly "Kanon... There's no need to call me "sir". You can call me whatever you want to." I started to run my fingers through his brown hair. It was silky and soft, and I leaned it, breathing in his scent. Strawberries. I smirked slightly again, he was more womanly than I had thought. I continued to run my fingers through his hair. It was so soft. I could feel him blushing, and this intrigued me. Kanon was never one to show emotion around me.

I decided to take this one step further, and brushed his hair out of the way, beginning to kiss his neck. His skin was so very soft, and I continued to kiss his neck.

Kanon then quietly said " W-What’s going on…?" He was blushing much more now.

I smirked slightly again. "Oh, I'm sure you know...". I then pulled him closer against me, and went back to kissing his neck. He blushed more, and tilted his head to the side, giving me more access to his neck. This intrigued me further. Perhaps he was doing this out of duty or loyalty... Or perhaps... Something more than that... I then reached a hand around to his front and started to pull off the coat that was part of his uniform. I got it off him, and started to kiss down to his collarbone. His skin was just as smooth there as well. I continued to kiss his collarbone, my thoughts wandering to my other desires.

I momentarily pulled away, "Kanon..."

"Y-Yes?" he replied

"Before I do anything too drastic… I want to be sure you are okay with my affections towards you…" I whispered into his ear.

He nodded "I-I'm okay with it..."

I smirked, "Wonderful" and resumed kissing up his neck and across his jawline and collarbone. I lightly kissed his cheek, then moved to his lips. His lips were so soft, and I craved for more, deepening the kiss. I continued to hold the kiss then slowly pulled away.

I looked at Kanon in the eyes, "Kanon"

"Yes?" came his reply.

I smirked, knowing exactly what I wanted next. "Strip."


End file.
